


Persimmons {Podfic}

by Kpod (WaterMonkey)



Category: NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Detective Myoui Mina, Dispatcher Nakamoto Yuta, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, it was just really cute okay?, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMonkey/pseuds/Kpod
Summary: Mina is a tired homesick detective and Yuta shares his fruit with her.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 2





	Persimmons {Podfic}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hallyu Tabloid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384889) by [rosesfortrinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesfortrinity/pseuds/rosesfortrinity), [WaterMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMonkey/pseuds/WaterMonkey). 



Recorded for VoiceTeam Day 2 Challenge: In Their Shoes

Please Enjoy!

Listen --> [Persimmons](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CYPhiiDxk4Gsa9c7a65KKRjugVqOp6gY/view?usp=sharing)

Please comment and leave Kudos!


End file.
